The present invention relates to a ceiling embedded type indoor unit of an air conditioner, particularly to a two-direction blowoff indoor unit, provided with two blowoff ports, which is made smaller for its capability.
In a conventional ceiling embedded type indoor unit provided with four air blowoff ports or so-called four-direction blowoff unit, it is known to dispose a squared annular heat exchanger or two L-shaped heat exchangers in combination around a centrifugal blower. Moreover, for the ceiling embedded type indoor unit for four-direction blowoff, it is described in JP-U-63-123929 that a heat exchanger formed in U-shape is disposed around the centrifugal blower and that two of four air blowoff ports are closed.
Moreover, in the two-direction blowoff ceiling embedded type indoor unit provided with two air blowoff ports, a sirocco fan which is a large-diameter multi-vane fan is often used in order to provide a large amount of air and two heat exchangers are often arranged along the air blowoff ports.
Furthermore, it is known that in the two-direction blowoff ceiling embedded type indoor unit a heat exchanger formed in a circular shape is disposed around the centrifugal blower such as a turbo fan to make the entire unit thin.
In the above-mentioned prior arts, the indoor unit in which the sirocco fan is used becomes high height because a fan casing is needed and the like. This restricts a degree of freedom in installation when a unit body is installed on the back of ceiling. Specifically, for the ceiling embedded type indoor unit, regardless of four or two-direction blowoff, an indoor unit of which height is as low as possible is demanded so that it can be installed even in a small-scale office with a small ceiling height.
Moreover, the indoor unit disclosed in JP-U-63-123929 is made to the two-direction blowoff type by closing two of the air blowoff ports of the four-direction blowoff type. Therefore, the indoor unit disclosed in JP-U-63-123929 does not take it into consideration that it is preferable to make the air blowoff ports longer in comparison with the body of the unit in the two-direction blowoff type since the two-direction blowoff indoor unit may be installed, for example, in an elongated room, narrow place, or room corner.
Furthermore, the unit in which the circular heat exchanger is disposed around the turbo fan has difficulty in developing products in response to several cooling/heating capacities or units of which air blowoff ports are lengthened and in improving the air flow distribution to the heat exchanger.
An object of the present invention is to provide a two-direction blowoff ceiling embedded type indoor unit which is reduced in height and which is a large cooling/heating capability and an excellent air flow distribution to a heat exchanger although the body of the unit is small and compact.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a two-direction blowoff ceiling embedded type indoor unit which can easily cope with various capacities of the cooling/heating capability.
As described above, an object of the present invention is to solve at least one of the above-mentioned problems.